Jenny Long V2
Relationship Family Jenny is the sister of Jinafire, and they don't really get along. They get along once in while, but not much. Friends Jenny is friends with Spectra, Lagoona, and Vicky Boolittle. Romance Jenny is currently single, and looking forward to date someone. Personality Jenny is kind of shy, but she can be a great friend towards others who treat her as a real friend. She is mostly calm around serious situations, but a little bit nervous if it is a little bit too serious. Clothing Basic Jenny has white scales(skin) and a tail. Jenny wears a blue dress with swirl patterns on the dress. It has a blue belt too. She has blue hair with light purple highlights. Her bangs are curled up, and her hair is free-falling. She also is wearing her favorite red earrings. She also has her purse swinging by her side. She wears blue heels, that has almost a dorsal fin going sideways. Dance Class Jenny's bangs shish to the left, while her hair flows freely. She has blue hair with black highlights. She wears a purple tanktop, and the left strap of her tanktop is a thread. She wears green shorts, too. Jenny also wears gold heels, with a diamond pattern showing some of her feet. Dawn of the Dance Jenny has her bangs flat, with two loose strands falling onto her shoulder. She wears her hair in a braid. She, again, has blue hair with black highlights. She is wearing her favorite earrings also. She wears a black dress with a floral pattern inside them. By her side is her purse swinging around her. She wears black panyhoes with black and gold heels. Dead Tired She has her bangs flat, with two loose strands falling onto her shoulder. She has her long hair flowing around. Jenny's hair is blue wih light purple highlights. She wears a blue,one-strand top with a pattern of really small blue dragons flying around. She wears her green pants with grey socks. Ghoul's night out Jenny has her bangs swishing to the right, kind of in a punk style. She has her hair flowing freely. Jenny's hair is blue with black highlights. She is wearing her favorite red earrings. She has is wearing a Dark Olive Green Chinese Gursha with olive green spandex pants. She is wearing heels with dark green straps. She also has her purse swinging to her side. Ghouls Rule Jenny has her bangs flat, with little spikes curling out. She has her hair in a traditional samurai ponytail. She has dark blue hair with light blue highlights. She is also wearing her favorite earrings. She is wearing a long dress that is dark red and green with a pattern of traditional fire. She has a red see-through fabric above her chest, with a dark red and green collar hanging on with it. She is wearing black panyhoes, too, with tan heels and dark greens strap. She also has her purse swinging on the side. She also has a black mask in the shape of her parents, the Chinese dragon. Music Festival Jenny has her bangs on the left side of her head, having a big strand of hair going down to her shoulders. She has her hair flowing in the wind. Jenny's hair is blue with black highlights. She is wearing a blue t-shirt with a floral pattern on the middle of it. She is wearing black pants with gold patterns on it. She is wearing her black and gold shoes too, and she has her purse swinging by the side of her. Picture Day Jenny has her blue hair with black highlights, flowing around in a braid. She has her bangs curling out the side, plus she is wearing her favorite earrings. She is wearing a sleeveless tanktop with a blue see-through fabric above her chest and on her neck. She is wearing blue spandex pants too. She is wearing her light blue heels with an almost-dorsal fin shape go sideways on her heels. She has her purse swinging by the side of her. Sweet 1600th Jenny has her bangs on the left side of her hair, having a big strand of hair going down to her shoulders. She has two buns in her hair. Her hair is blue with hot pink highlights. She is wearing a pink dress with swirl patterns around it, with a pink belt. She wears black panyhoes with pink heels that has orange straps. She has her purse swinging by her side. Gallery Jenny V2 Basic.png|Jenny Basic Jenny v2 DC.png|Jenny Dance Class Jenny V2 DOTD.png|Jenny Dawn of the Dance Jenny v2 DT.png|Jenny Dead Tired Jenny V2 GNO.png|Jenny Ghoul's Night Out Jenny V2 GR.png|Jenny Ghouls Rule Jenny v2 MF.png|Jenny Music Festival Jenny v2 PD.png|Jenny Picture Day Jenny V2 S16.png|Jenny Sweet 1600th Category:Dragon Category:Chinese Category:Females Category:Original Characters